Trixie's Sexy Wish The Return Of Timantha
by Poke456
Summary: Timmy's chances with Trixie fail with each passing second until Trixie found Norm and wished for Timantha back which cause Timmy toreturn to his girly personality!


It was another humiliating day for Timmy Turner as he tries to ask out Trixie Tang once again and as always Trixie shots him down and her bodyguard throws him into the trash can and as always the popular kids laugh at him except for Trixie who didn't laugh but instead walked away and headed outside. Trixie then secretly said in her head, "Uh when will that Timmy Turner realize that I will never date him ever? Still he kind of reminds me of a very good friend of mine who really gets me her name was Timantha and man we share everything together in fact she sorta the reason why I'm a lesbian now. Oh Timantha how I wish you can come back to me!" Trixie started crying and then she found something on the floor and she said, "Uh what's this is this a lava lamp? Huh whoever dropped this is their lost!" Later in the afternoon Trixie stares at that lava lamp and realizes it starting to get dusty so she rubbed it and something pops out and Trixie screams and the being said, "Shush keep it down you don't want anyone to know would you?" Trixie says, "Who or what in the world are you?" The being said, "Who am I? I am NORM! I'm a magical genie and you get three wishes for freeing me from the lamp!" Trixie says, "Wait seriously?" Norm poofs up a mirror and says, "Does that look seriously to you?" Trixie says, "Oh my god you are a real genie!" Norm says, "I know right so uh let's get down to some wishing." Trixie says, "Well uh there is a wish I really wanna make but um can you at least find her?" Norm says, "Yes of course!" Trixie says, "Then I wish for Timantha to return back to Dimmsdale!" Norm says, "Uh okay I'll give it a try!" Norm poofs away and says, "Timantha is actually that Turner kid as a girl she just gave me an idea ah ha oh this is gonna be sweet!" Norm poofs away and Timmy was at his home sighing himself looking look like a fool and says, "Man Trixie shot me down again uh I just wish there was a way to get to Trixie!" Timmy then starts to feel funny and said, "Huh what's going on?" Timmy starts to feel pain as his balls start to disappear, his hair starts to grow and his outfit turns into a dress eventually Timmy just found out that he's been turned back into a girl. Timmy screams and says, "What is going on? Cosmo and Wanda are at Poof's play so how did I made that wish?" Norm says, "You didn't hot cakes!" Timmy says, "Norm what are you doing here? And change me back!" Norm says, "Easy take it easy tiger I was only doing what my master wanted me to do." Timmy says, "Master?" Norm says, "Yeah turns out Trixie wished for your girly persona Timantha back into her life!" Timmy says, "Are you crazy?" Norm says, "Don't worry you should take advantage of this and use this as an opportunity to find out what Trixie wants." Timmy says, "Well I am sick of losing Trixie all the time fine but once I recover the lamp you will turn me back otherwise no freedom!" Norm says, "Fine it's a deal!" Norm then poof away and then return to Trixie saying, "Your wish has been granted!" Trixie says, "Really?" Norm says, "All set and ready to go she'll be here in a few minutes." Trixie says, "Great then for my second wish I wish my parents were gone for the night and this room was sexy!" Norm turned Trixie's room sexy and filled it with sexy candles and a few minutes later Timmy/Timantha appeared at Trixie's mansion and rang the door bell. Trixie opened the door and said, "Hey Timantha!" Timmy says, "Oh uh hi Trixie nice to see you again!" Trixie says, "It's nice to see you too come on in!" Timmy enters the mansion and said, "So Trixie why did you contact me?" Trixie says, "Well Timantha for starters you didn't show up at my last birthday party and that hurts!" Timantha says, "I'm sorry Trixie but uh something must've gotten held up." Trixie says, "Well there's also one more thing I really wanted to say!" Timantha says, "Yeah what is it?" Trixie says, "Timantha I'm in love with you!" Trixie grabbed Timantha and kissed her on the lips Timmy then in his girl head says, "I don't believe it she's in love with the girl version of me!" Timantha resisted and said, "Uh Trixie what about all the other guys?" Trixie says, "They're all idiots besides it was you that inspired me to become a lesbian!" Timmy in his head says, "Lesbian uh-oh?" Trixie got herself naked and grabbed Timantha and said, "Get ready lover!" Timantha says, "No wait!" Trixie kisses Timantha on the lips and then strips her naked and brings out a plastic penis saying, "Get ready lover!" Trixie sticks it in and slams Timmy/Timantha hard as he/she says, "OW AAH it hurts!" Trixie says, "Good it should be the same level as soon to be our love!" Trixie pumps her hard and eventually Timmy was starting to enjoy it because he realizes that this may never happen again!" Timantha came into Trixie and she licked him/her good." Timantha then used that plastic penis on Trixie and pounded her really good! Trixie says, "Yes yes that's it I'm ready to cum!" Trixie came and Timmy/Timantha licked Trixie good! A few hours later Trixie and Timantha regained their strength and Trixie says, "Are you sure you'll be able to get back home?" Timantha says, "I'm sure well good-bye Trixie!" Trixie says, "I'll never forget you Timantha!" Trixie and Timantha pucker their lips and Norm poofs Timmy back to normal as Trixie kisses his lips after the kiss Trixie then screamed and said, "What did you do with Timantha?" Timmy says, "She had to go back to Denver!" Trixie says, "Denver? I'm coming Timantha?" Trixie ran outta the mansion in search of Timantha meanwhile Timmy was in his home crying as he realizes that might be the last shot with Trixie meanwhile Trixie searches for Timantha everywhere but to no avail!


End file.
